Skool Orkestra
by Flame5
Summary: I am sorry to say that I cannot continue to write this piece. I explain a little further in my own review for this.
1. Welcome to Orkestra!

Skool Orkestra  
  
"And so you see, children, that is how the world doomed itself.doomed.doomed."  
  
Ms. Bitters was once again informing her students about the fate of history's participants. Dib was surviving the lecture by sketching a picture of his ideal autopsy of Zim. He glanced at the named alien, who was concentrating on vertically balancing a pencil upon his desktop. 'Hmm,' the paranormal child thought, 'I wonder if that signifies something.'  
  
As Dib pondered the dangers of pencils and aliens, the door burst open, and a happily optimistic-looking boy pranced into the room. He blissfully skipped to the educator and stared at Ms. Bitters. The boy seemed to squeak as he ignorantly smiled at the serpent-woman; and she disdainfully watched the child. "This is for you!" he chirped, as he produced a yellow note. Having completed his job, he whirled around and frolicked out of the classroom.  
  
All eyes fell on Ms. Bitters as she read the note with the usual wicked scowl. Tension mounted as the students wondered what was happening. Could some lucky individual leave skool early? Who was saved? Was it a note that would doom one of the poor learners? After a minute, Ms. Bitters dropped the note on her desk and addressed the class.  
  
"Well, children, it appears that the Skool Board believes they can lessen the doom that your lives are by enforcing skool activities on you," she spoke. A pause followed the announcement. "Zim!" she screeched.  
  
The pencil fell as Zim gave a little jolt at the outburst. "Yes, human youth information leader!" he jumped out of his seat into a straight stance as he answered.  
  
"You have been recruited into the new Skool Orkestra," she authoritatively spoke. "You will report to room 104."  
  
"Orkestra?" Dib could not control his vocalization. In an instant, Ms. Bitters was looming over his desk. Dib seemed too curious to be fazed. "How did-"  
  
"Quiet!" Ms. Bitters hoarsely commanded. "You go as well!" Ms. Bitters would always remain acidic, but for the moment she was thankful she would be expunging the two doomed students from her presence.  
  
For once, Dib was at a lack of words. Being ever so egotistical, Zim took the opportunity to lead the other boy out of the classroom to the hallway.  
  
"Hmm, an orkestra.perhaps I could use this to my advantage," the Invader mused as he strode down the hall.  
  
"Do you even know what an orkestra is?" Dib inquired with a raised eyebrow and his lips pulled back in a smirk. "All you can do is play a musical instrument there."  
  
Zim blinked. Play a musical instrument? Zim remembered the time GIR had banged a triangle with his arm and shrieked about the lovely music he was making. He then recalled the time when he asked his computer about that 'music' his robot referred to. The machine obediently described what music was, and about bands and more specifically, orchestras. "Yes, I know what an orkestra is," Zim spat. "And I will make my music better than you! I will be, Zim, Lord of the Triangles!" he triumphed while he extended a fist into the air.  
  
The pair stopped in front of the door that was marked 'Room 104'. With a determined grin, Zim pushed the door open and entered the place. Dib took a moment of stillness to ponder how an orkestra might interfere with paranormal investigations. 'Well,' he concluded, "at least I can keep an eye on Zim.' With that, he stepped into the space that was room 104.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! I am actually writing a fic! I think I may faint. Gah, I have no time to pass out. Well, this is a work in which reviewers get to participate.every single reviewer! An orchestra needs more that two boys in it, so please feel free to audition for my fic ^_^  
  
All you have to do is fill out the simple questionnaire at the bottom of this note, and you get to join my fic. Most people will be put in the orkestra itself, but if I get too many people for my little brain to handle, at the very least, you can make a few guest appearances, maybe not as you thought, but I will find a place for you.  
  
A quick note on the Title: I assume you understand that orkestra=orchestra. I was trying to be cute since the 'ch' in 'school' is a 'k' in 'skool', I changed the 'ch' in 'orchestra' to a 'k' for 'orkestra'.I do not think it is too difficult to see my line of thinking, is it? Wow, that was not short at all, I shall move on.  
  
A quick note on auditions: I shall try my very best to comply with all requests made on the questionnaire, but lets face it, if I have five dozen people who want to be violas, and two people who want to be violins, I may have to change some people's instrument. That is life, I am sorry to say. And I may let one or two people be aliens, but you see, I just cannot have an orchestra with tons of aliens and six humans, I just do not work that way! Okies, I shall be quiet now.  
  
Questionnaire for Auditions:  
  
Name  
  
Race (human, eh?)  
  
Instrument you want to play (violin, viola, cello, bass, harp)  
  
Personality (if you do not mention this, my imagination gets control over this!)  
  
That is not too hard, is it? Ok now, review please! I need musicians! Worry about seating later, right now we can all be one happy Orkestra! 


	2. Meet the Firstcomers!

Author's Note: Ooh, I actually have reviewers! First off, I would like to thank you folks who would like to participate in the orkestra! I shall try to fulfill requests, but I regret to say that there will only be stringed instruments, so people who wanted to play a band instrument will have to be violins until I hear that you want to be something else. On another note, I ignorantly neglected to ask what your descriptions are, so I will be vague, and if you want your description in detail, then you can tell me in a review or in some form of a message. I also forgot to ask what genders are, there are some that I can guess, but I am so terrible with names that I want to be certain. Please forgive me, this is my first fic and I am learning what to ask! I thank you again ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I think it is common knowledge that I do not own 'Invader Zim'. I feel like I must include a disclaimer though, just because I will nag myself until I do. Legality is fun! Onward with the story!  
  
  
  
Skool Orkestra  
  
  
  
Dib stepped into the designated orkestra room, and surveyed the area. The room was large enough to hold about one hundred children, however, there were only six students at the time, not including Dib.  
  
There were several rows of stands, with two chairs before each stand. A row and a half was available for First violins, the same amount for Second violins, a row for the viola section, a row for the cellos, and a gap behind the violas and cellos left space for the basses and harps. In front of the first set of stands was a giant stand and platform. Dib noticed that there was door labeled 'office' in the corner of the room near the platform.  
  
The paranormal boy walked to the first stands, where a handful of his peers were milling around and admiring the room. Zim was drawn to the conductor's stand, and he climbed onto the short platform and held the stand with both of his few-fingered hands. "Yes, this is for Zim!"  
  
"Mine!" a voiced whined behind him. The extraterrestrial pivoted on his heel to see a woman frowning at him. She rested her hands on her hips and lightly tapped her foot.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Mine," she repeated. "Off!" she shooed Zim onto the floor. "Sit!" she sang at the children. The students quietly obeyed. Dib was anxiously ready to hear a complete sentence escape the woman's lips.  
  
"Hiya kids! My name is Ms. Exults, and I will be your conductor this year. Welcome to Orkestra!" she opened her arms in a great gesture. "Geez, I need more than this," she muttered under her breath. "So!" she exclaimed once more, "we have some work to do before we can play. I am hoping we can start rehearsals tomorrow, so let's start." She opened a folder and retrieved a pen and paper. "I need everyone's name."  
  
"I'm KidK!" a girl offered with a cheery smile.  
  
"I am Lynne," another calmly answered.  
  
"You can call me Steph or X-KAT"  
  
Ms. Exults looked up from her list and thought for a second. "I think I will remember Steph better." Steph nodded in agreement.  
  
"My name is Kami Anya," another girl called.  
  
"Galadriel Weasely," the girl said with a bit of uneasiness in her voice.  
  
"Dib Membrane," the boy dutifully recited.  
  
"I am ZIM!" Zim proudly exclaimed.  
  
"He's an alien, you know!" Dib accused. Galadriel suppressed an outburst and clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Aww, somebody needs a hug," KidK cooed and enveloped Galadriel in a friendly bear hug.  
  
"Okies!" Ms. Exults cried. "That is quiet enough," she stated.  
  
Dib had to ask, "don't you mean quite en-"  
  
"Silence!" the teacher squeaked. "Now, who here already plays an instrument?" Four arms extended into the air. "Super! What do you play Lynne?"  
  
"Violin."  
  
"All right! Can't have an orkestra without violins," Ms. Exults genuinely enthused. "Yep, yep. How about you, Kama is your name, right?"  
  
"Almost, it is Kami" she replied. "I play the flute and the piccolo."  
  
"Really?" the conductor raised her eyebrows. "My cousin plays that, but I don't know how to conduct that, so is a violin okay?" Kami nodded in agreement. "Excellent-o. And, Steph?"  
  
"Well, I play the flute too."  
  
"Hmm, well I still can't do the flute, so you have to be a violinist as well. And last but not least, what do you play, KidK?"  
  
"The harp," she answered in a bright tone. "But I can play the piano, too."  
  
Ms. Exults beamed broadly. "Yes! I get a harp!" She proceeded to do a little 'victory dance', which consisted of her pointing her fingers at the ceiling and shifting from one foot to another. Becoming serious, she said, "But if the harp music gets too boring, I can find the piano parts."  
  
"Squee!"  
  
"Ok. Zib, Dim, and Galadriel, right?" Galadriel nodded in confirmation, but the two boys vigorously shook their heads.  
  
"I am Zim!"  
  
The teacher eyed the alien in wonder. "I love green!"  
  
"But-he's an alien! Green skin is not human!" Dib pleaded.  
  
Zim mock sniffled. "I know my skin condition is different."  
  
"Oh, you poor dear!" Ms. Exults consoled Zim. "People can be so cruel to each other," she sympathized, while giving Dib a slight frown.  
  
Galadriel leaned towards Dib and whispered, "I believe you." The boy smiled, some one actually took him seriously! Victory for Dib.  
  
"You can be a violist, Zim," she assigned, and jotted the instrument next to his name.  
  
"Ha, take that Zim," Dib teased.  
  
The green kid blinked at the paranormal child. "I see no issues with this 'viola'," he retorted. "I will rule the Violas!"  
  
"Hmph," Dib snorted. "I will play the cello," he stated.  
  
"I will, too!" Galadriel appealed.  
  
"Wonderful!" the conductor noted the last two students' requests. "Instruments will be given to you by the skool tomorrow. Oh yeah!" she smiled at the list. "All the bases are covered in the orkestra, except for the basses, of course," she snickered at her silly pun. "Okies kids, that's enough for today. Hopefully we will have more recruits by then. Leave now!" With that, the seven musicians exited the classroom, excited about to embark in the thrill that is the skool orkestra."  
  
.................... ....................  
  
Whew! I wrote a second chapter! I am going to try to figure out how I can title them in the little chapter-bar-thingy. Anyways, I know I messed the audition process, so I am going to include the revised questionnaire below. For the wonderfully appreciated people who have already sent me one, if you could please let me somehow know what gender you are I would be very grateful; and if you want a detailed description, that would be a good thing to tell me. Thankies so much, and I am terribly sorry for any inconveniences!  
  
I hope this chapter was enjoyable to read. I did not want to get too involved into characters because I did not want to call a female character a 'he' or anything. I shall include more when I am more knowledgeable. The teacher will be representing every conductor that I have, for the most part, her traits will be created by me, but she will possess the oddest and most interesting quirks that my past conductors have had. I hope you guys like this, and I apologize for such a poor audition process.  
  
Revised Questionnaire for Auditions:  
  
Name  
  
Race (human, eh?)  
  
Instrument you want to play (please choose between: violin, viola, cello, bass, and harp)  
  
Personality (if you do not mention this, my imagination gets to control these traits)  
  
Description (hair color, eye color, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera)  
  
Gender  
  
I shall see you guys in the next chapter! If you want to complain to me for ruining your character, or simply want to tell me something about your character outside of a review, send me a message, my name has a link, and I am pretty sure it has my e-mail address. 


	3. The Orkestra Grows!

Author's Note: I am all a-tingly that so many people want to be in my -- I mean, the skool's orkestra. Yee-hoo! I think there should be huggles for everyone who sent me a review. I believe the auditions will be able to run smoother now, and I once again apologize for the oddness of my first attempt. Now that things are almost ready, I can start the rehearsals in the next chapter! Yay, that is when I get to have some fun ^_^ . I have about fifteen people who expressed interest in being in the orkestra, and for the time being, I think this is all I can handle for now as far as orkestra musicians go; however, at the very least, people who review from now on will be guests, perhaps as conductors for a day, or some other way to be included. Okies, I am talking too much, it is time to start the plot!  
  
Disclaimer: All righty, I do not own 'Invader Zim'. I have never owned 'Invader Zim'. I will never, ever own 'Invader Zim'. Will that suffice? I am just a meager student who wants to express what little imagination I have by sharing a story with fellow peers. Oh, and I do not own Garbage or "Special". Yada ya.  
  
  
  
Skool Orkestra  
  
  
  
Zim hastily approached the entrance to room 104. Upon reaching the door, he noticed that someone crossed an "X" over the room number and wrote "The Pit" over the label. He shoved the door open to see that he was the first to arrive to the classroom. He reoriented himself with the area; the orkestra was still set-up with several pairs of stands, there was the office with a little window to it. There were even little lockers along three of the walls, and two windows just above the lockers, about twelve feet high on the wall.  
  
Through the office window, Zim saw Ms. Exults with earphones on. She was nodding her head, and from outside the room the alien could see her lips moving. He narrowed one eye and widened the other. Was she singing?  
  
He strode to the smaller room and swung the door open. The teacher must have had the volume loud, because the boy could easily hear the music from the earphones. It was so loud, and Ms. Exults was so connected with the music, that she did not even notice her student.  
  
"Do you have an opinion? A mind of your own? I thought you were special. I thought you should know. But I've run out of patience, I couldn't care less."  
  
Irritated at being ignored, Zim stormed to the stereo that produced the music and yanked the plug from its outlet. "I used to-eh?" the educator looked at the fuming Irken with embarrassment. "Oh! Hi there! I was just, um, listening to some classical music! Yeah, just some things that we might play this year," she lied, nodding her head to herself.  
  
"Really?" Zim asked amusedly, he could have sworn classical music did not sound like that, or have lyrics. "What piece would that be?"  
  
The woman blinked. "Well, that would be my favorite piece by-a composer you do not know," she stalled. "Um, the Allegro movement to Concerto in, uh, B Minor," she thought, "uh, Op. 6, No. 17, eh RV 667. Yeah! That's it."  
  
For a split second, Zim revealed confusion. "Is an RV not a vehicle here?"  
  
Ms. Exults gave a small snort as she failed to conceal her giggles. "Funny, funny stuff," she squealed. Zim gave her a piercing stare. "Come, come, I can give you your Viola while you are here."  
  
Once Zim was situated with a lovely Meuler, there were at least a dozen children congregated around the platform. Several of them were holding their own personal instruments that they had brought from home.  
  
"Youpi! New members!" Ms. Exults squeaked. She pulled a list of the names from yesterday from the folder on her podium. "I need names," she announced.  
  
"I'm Lilyana!" one of the students piped. She was hugging a coffee mug and looking very energetic.  
  
Ms. Exults noted the name and have a thumbs-up sign. "Enthusiasm is always welcome here," she chirped, "yay!"  
  
"My name is Eclipse-chan, but I answer to E.C. too," a girl with long brown and slightly wavy hair. Swirly blue eyes strongly gazed behind glasses.  
  
"Yeh, I will have to call you E.C. Do you play an instrument, Eas-y?"  
  
"It is E.C.," she answered with hardness evident in her tone. After a few seconds of glaring at the asinine conductor, she continued, "I play bass."  
  
Humbled a bit, the teacher nodded. "Always a useful instrument. Uh, how about you there?" she pointed at a girl she did not recognize.  
  
"Me? I am Zila," she replied. "I can play the harp."  
  
Ms. Exults clapped her hands together. "Two harps! Coolness! I have more harps than violas," she guffawed. She swung a hand to give the student adjacent to her a high five, but she missed terribly. It was quite pathetic. "Ah," she cleared her throat. "Moving along now. Your name please?" she asked another child.  
  
"Chaos Shadow," the student responded.  
  
"Do you play anything?"  
  
"Yes, yes," he enthused, "the bass."  
  
"Woot! Another bass!" she was about to swing her arm again, but upon the remembrance of the past minute, she decided against it.  
  
"I am Spiffy," a brown-haired girl with black eyes answered.  
  
"Of course you are! I think your skirt is nifty too," the teacher motioned to the blue plaid skirt that the student was wearing. "I have one just like it," she beamed.  
  
"Me too," Spiffy rolled her eyes. "And I am a violist."  
  
Zim could not prevent his outcry. "You will yield to me, inferior violist! I shall conquer the section! Oh, how you will rue day you contested ZIM'S mighty viola-ness!"  
  
"Somebody needs a hug!" KidK concluded. She jumped from her seat and rushed to Zim.  
  
"Bah! You stay away from the Almighty ZIM," he shrieked and ran away from her. Invaders do not flee from unpleasant situations, but Invaders do not embrace worm-babies either.  
  
KidK managed to tackle Zim into a friendly squeeze. "Now, feel better?"  
  
"ZIM does not tolerate this! You will kneel to Zim and show him the respect he so deserves," the space traveler lowered his eyelids, "how you will kneel." He raised a fist to the heavens, "Zim demands you show him your humility and respect!"  
  
"Will you shut up?!" Zila yelled. "Do you even realize how annoying you are?"  
  
"Obey the ZIM!"  
  
"That is quiet enough!" Ms. Exults exclaimed over the clamor.  
  
"You mean quite enough," Lynne corrected.  
  
"Déjà vu!" Galadriel yelped. "I knew it! Conspiracy," she cried. Kami gave her a consoling pat on the head.  
  
"But I saw it first!" Lilyana cried.  
  
"What? That makes not sense," Dib opposed.  
  
Ms. Exults stomped on the platform, creating an incredibly deafening 'bang'. "Next!"  
  
"Noname!" another girl offered to help the teacher divert the chaos.  
  
"Do you not have a name?" the conductor stupidly asked.  
  
The student sighed. "Pronounce it: no-na-meh." Comprehension flashed across the conductor's face. "I play the cello."  
  
"And I am Zeir."  
  
"Whoa, now just a second," Ms. Exults interrupted. "We have a Zali and a Zier?"  
  
"I am Zila," the harpist called.  
  
"And I am Zeir," the girl repeated. "Can I play percussion? I have dedicated myself to playing it!"  
  
"Sorry," the conductor lamented, "it has to be a stringed instrument. I will give you a violin for today, and if you pick a viola, cello, bass, or harp tomorrow then I can assign you one of those instead." The new violinist agreed. The teacher turned to the last unfamiliar face, "and you are?"  
  
"Binx," the chestnut haired girl answered.  
  
"Hi Binx! Do you have the ability to play one of the allotted instruments? Please tell me yes!" the woman pleaded.  
  
"Yeppers. I know how to play the violin."  
  
"Super duper!" Ms. Exults lamely squeaked in joy. "Let me tell you all that I am happy that your regular teacher's allowed you to accompany us," she warmly smiled. "Now I need to check the role-call for everyone who was here yesterday. KidK?"  
  
"Holy blue bovine, I'm right here!"  
  
"Lynne?"  
  
"Present," she reacted, and raised her hand.  
  
"Steph?"  
  
The chocolate-haired girl waved a hand in the air. Her glasses flashed the ceiling lights as she turned her head to face the conductor.  
  
"Mm-hmm, Kami?"  
  
"Here," she shouted.  
  
"Galadriel?"  
  
"Present," she answered with tension in her voice.  
  
"Dim?"  
  
"Dib!" he amended.  
  
"What?" Ms. Exults snapped her head at him from her sheet. "You are not Dim?"  
  
"No, he's Dib!" a few of the girls adjusted.  
  
"Oh, okay then, and lastly, Zib?"  
  
"I - am - ZIM!" he annunciated loudly, but emphasizing his name. "You will -not- confuse my SUPERIOR name with that of the Dib-beast!"  
  
"Hey, Dib is a better name than, Zim," Kami defended. Galadriel and Binx were quick to express their agreement.  
  
"You dare to invoke the wrath of Zim?" he screamed.  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Zila roared. "Let Dib be!" she spat.  
  
Zim gave a low growl. Ms. Exults interrupted the argument once again. "Okay, so, it is Dib and Zim? Melted cheese, why can't you just let me call you Dim and Zim? I will remember that better."  
  
"Because it is my name!" Zim antagonized with a cry of his soul. *  
  
"Fine then. Before I dismiss you all, let me give you your instruments. If you do not know how to use it, then come by later today and I can give a lesson for beginners. I want to be able to jump into a full rehearsal tomorrow," Ms. Exults sighed.  
  
By the time everyone was equipped, the teacher had to release the children to rest of their classes. "Okay everyone, be ready to play for next time!"  
  
  
  
Note on different topics: Big exhalation! A third chapter! I wanted to start the rehearsals this time, but there were so many people to introduce, by the time I finished with that I figured that it would be too long otherwise. I think I will be able to put the next chapter here tomorrow, but who knows what my schedule will bring? And by the way, if you ever feel like your character is being overlooked, please, please, -please-, send me an e-mail or a review telling me so. I will entitle you to a free Flame-thwaping if I neglect you. See, I have my little Flame-thwapper here, and you can smack my forehead with it. After that, I shall make my ignorance up to you by including you more in the following chapter. Oh, and Zim's instrument is going to be the exact same as mine. It is a cheap Meuler, but it sounds better than some of the more expensive violas; funny how that works.  
  
Note on writing: I could write this story forever! I have so many ideas for this fic, I have no idea if I will ever be able to bring myself to end it. Rehearsals will provide plenty of adventures on their own, but I have plans for a concert, the homecoming dance, and I even have a Halloween Special forming in my mind.  
  
Note on the * : This is a part of "The Crucible". I have to read this play in English class, and we watched that line from the movie. I believe the exact line is: "John Proctor (with a cry of his soul): Because it is my name!" I could not avoid the insertion ^_6  
  
Okies, to conclude these notes: I want to thank everyone who sent me all the happy reviews. Auditions are still open, but not for the orkestra itself (and I am sorry for making them so confusing before), see chapter 2 for the Questionnaire. Upon reading this chapter, you probably came upon Garbage's lyrics to "Special", I like that song, and I thought it fit the best in the fic. I think that is all, see you all next chapter! 


	4. Music is Played! Exclamation Marks!

Author's Note: Hello again! I cannot express just how happy I am to be writing a fourth chapter ^_^. I apologize for being late with this one (well, it has only been about a day), but I have been busy today. There are two things I desire to address that are answers to some reviews. Firstly, I actually do now know if the episodes of 'Invader Zim' ever mention or show band or choir rooms; if they do, I imagine that they look the same as the orkestra room, that is how it is at my skool, at least. If there are no specific band or choir rooms with the orkestra one, then either there is only an orkestra, or they all share the same room. And although I will probably not be adding anyone else to the orkestra itself, people who still review -will- be included, you will see how; but I am still calling it the Audition process, because, well, I like that name for it. It is similar to auditioning for the fic if you want to think of it that way, except that everyone will be accepted ^_~. Before I begin this chapter, I would like to announce that no new people are going to be added in this chapter, but in later ones. Bah, I swear this is the last note: I hope no one is offended by viola jokes, if it is any consolation, I play the viola, and so I have to hear them too. Whew, this is long, time to start the first rehearsal! Fun-nity!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own anything from 'Invader Zim' or any of the creator's, well, creations. I really wish I could spell names well. None of the songs are mine either, but the composers will receive their credit in the story itself. Gee, the only thing I think I own is the conductor. Oh, well, I am finished with my legalish shmeal.  
  
  
  
Skool Orkestra  
  
  
  
Dib was feeling rather well before he arrived at The Pit. Ms. Exults had introduced him to the cello, while Steph, Zeir, and Kami were taught how to play their violins. A grin crept across his face as he recalled Zim's first attempts to play his viola. Having fewer fingers than a human, and not even hiding it had compromised his ability to perform. Poor Zim had to shift more than usual now, at least he was given the instrument that did not have to shift as much as the rest.  
  
"Hi Dib," a girl's voice sounded uneasy but friendly at the same time. The boy blinked, a girl, with a friendly tone, was greeting him, by name? How many more times would that ever happen to him?  
  
He turned to see a concerned Galadriel was approaching him. "H-hi," he slightly stuttered.  
  
She leaned towards him and nervously whispered, "There is something very odd about this orkestra."  
  
"You mean besides the fact that Zim is an alien violist in it?"  
  
"-An- alien!" she sarcastically remarked. "There are more than that," she seriously warned. "Did you not notice something weird about that Chaos Shadow? Or E.C?" Dib shook his head. "What about Zeir? And that Noname, she worries me the most."  
  
"Eh? What is so different about them?" Dib curiously inquired.  
  
She gaped in wonder at the boy's ignorance. "They are all extraterrestrials!"  
  
Zim is not the only one? "So, there are not only five alien's on the planet, but they are all in the same orkestra?!" shock and doubt filled his mind. "I do not know, that may be reaching a bit too far, even for me. But I know Zim is unfamiliar to Earth!"  
  
"Does that mean Zim is an alien?" Kami asked as she joined the pair in the last sentence of Dib's accusation.  
  
"Yes!" Dib answered without a trace of hesitation. "I know I do not have any proof yet, but I am trying lots of ways to expose him, and one day I shall succeed! And-" the paranormal enthusiast began to rant.  
  
"Okay, okay," Kami cut in with a smile, "fear not, I do believe you."  
  
A little stunned, Dib could only manage to blink again. "Really?" he daftly said.  
  
"Good morning, Dib!" Binx called as she walked to the trio. "How are you today?"  
  
"Uh, I am fine. Thanks," he replied, even more in shock that three girls were paying attention to him. They were not trying to mock him either!  
  
Ms. Exults popped her head through the entrance to The Pit. "Hey, do y'all want to come in and warm up?" The students reluctantly nodded and entered the room.  
  
As they stepped inside the area, they noticed Ms. Exults taping a sheet of paper to the wall by her office. "Read this, I do not want to repeat the same thing to everyone else, and so please make sure people see this as they come in. Okay? Okay, I will be in my office," she quickly explained, and was instantly in her smaller room.  
  
The children circled around the paper, and Kami started to read the notice aloud. "'Morning students! Here is today's seating chart, this will vary from class to class until we have our seating auditions.' Okay, so this list of our names below will tell us where to sit in the arrangement today."  
  
As minutes passed, more musicians came and seated themselves according to what the chart specified. Zeir, Lynne, Lilyana, and several new students were the first violins for this rehearsal. Kami, Steph, and Binx led the rest of the second violins. Zim, Spiffy, and one other kid were the only violas. Galadriel, Dib, Noname, and two more children were the cellos. E.C. and Chaos were the only bases, while KidK and Zila were the two harps.  
  
"Hey, Zim," Dib teased. "Do you know what the difference is between a vacuum and a violist?"  
  
Zim actually looked pretty tired, like he had not rested in a long while. "Seal your noise-producer, stink-beast," he grumbled. "Zim does not wish to be bothered by -stupid- human inquiries."  
  
Dib would not relent. "You have to plug in a vacuum before it sucks," he proudly stated.  
  
The violist snapped. "Do you DARE to infer that ZIM cannot play better than one of you primitive creatures?" he burst.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean," he paused for a second. "You only have three fingers. How do expect to hold the bow correctly?" the cellist questioned.  
  
"You will not question Zim's tactics!" he shouted.  
  
"Look Zim," Zila cautioned as she pushed a cart with her harp on it. "If you yell one more time, I will make you pay," she threatened. Chaos narrowed her eyes at Zila, but decided against continuing the conflict.  
  
The haughty alien laughed. "Your mediocre intimidations do not worry the mighty Zim!"  
  
"Hey there, Zim?" Spiffy asked. She could tell that being Zim's stand partner would be a trying experience. "Could you help me tune my instrument?" she distracted him. With a snort, Zim snatched her viola and strode to the electric tuner that Ms. Exults had placed on a table behind her platform. He masterly tuned the instrument like an expert. He would never admit it, but he had spent a great portion of the past evening practicing his viola; so tuning was as easy for him as it was to flush himself down the toilet, which was effortless since he widened the machine so his head could fit.  
  
Suddenly, Ms. Exults emerged from her office and leapt onto her platform. "Hullo, hullo!" she squeaked. "It is time to rehearse! You all should be tuned and warmed up by now. Today we will be playing 'Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 in G Major," she read the title from her music, "um, BWV 1048. Yeah. Bach wrote it, and if you do not think you have heard it, let me reassure you: you have! You just do not recognize it by the name." While she spoke, she passed music to each of the stands. "All righty, let's jump into it! I will let us play the Allegro at a slower tempo, or speed, while we sight read it."  
  
She tapped the stand like a metronome, letting the moderate speed of the beat sink into each of the players' minds. At one point, she called out, "one, two, three, start!" The students played the piece fairly well, because as soon as they heard themselves play the first six notes, they could remember what the rest of the song should sound like. Once they ended the first few dozen measures, the conductor dropped her arms. It took about two minutes for everyone to slowly realize that she had stopped conducting, and to end their playing. Once the group had achieved silence, she spoke quietly. "Well, I see that people will have to learn to -watch the conductor-. Other than that, the violins were awesome!" she raised two thumbs at the first and second violins.  
  
"Thanks!" Lilyana called from the third seat of the first section. "I think my coffee may have made me rush a bit though," she admitted with a lively tone.  
  
"That is okay, you were not the only one," Ms. Exults smiled. The teacher then turned to the cello section. With a stern voice, she spoke with the small section, "the cellos certainly know what it is like to rush!" While the conductor had her back to the firsts, Lilyana stole another sip of her yummy coffee. Ms. Exults frowned at Dib, Galadriel, and Noname. "You guys were about a -measure- ahead of everyone else! For shame."  
  
"Hah! Take that, Dib!" Zim smugly smirked. "Cower at the amazing-ness of the viola!"  
  
"As for the viola," the conductor turned to Zim and Spiffy with a piteous face. "I need to hear more of you. It is three versus about twenty, you will have to play out more."  
  
"Do not fret," Spiffy reassured her, "we can play louder." Ms. Exults smiled at Spiffy and gave her a pat on the head as a thank-you.  
  
"ZIM can play so deafening that I shall drown the entire orkestra with my music, especially the Dib!" he exclaimed. The human glared at him with contempt.  
  
"Would you give Dib a break? What has he ever done to you?" Binx interjected.  
  
"Try to concentrate," Steph softly begged.  
  
"Done to me?" Zim shot, "he has only tried to rev-I mean, bug me," he corrected himself.  
  
"Finish what you were going to say," Galadriel spoke with fervor. "He has tried to -reveal- who and what you are!"  
  
"And what would that be?" Noname asked in a low voice. Galadriel turned in her seat to look back at Noname with wide eyes, filled with paranoia.  
  
"Do not be foolish," Chaos finally determined that Zim was receiving more negative attention than he should ever have to bear. "That is Zim's business, not yours," she reprimanded. The Invader glanced over his shoulder at the bass player behind him. He did not need the human to defend him, but an ally would always be useful.  
  
"I think we are straying from the music," Ms. Exults sang.  
  
"Yes, may we continue?" E.C. shrieked. "Do you have anything to say the basses?"  
  
"Nope, nope," the conductor chirped. "Basses are doing exactly what I need. You sound very good for playing this for the first time," she complimented.  
  
"Thanks!" E.C. and Chaos said in unison.  
  
"Okies, how about we play the beginning again?" she tapped her podium and started the song in the same fashion as the first time. When the musicians were fully concentrating on their music, Ms. Exults pulled a one-time use camera out of her pocket and snapped a photo of the first violins. The flash and the fact that they were being photographed distracted a few of the violins. The conductor turned to KidK and Zila and captured a photo of the harpists. She then placed the camera back on her podium and continued to conduct. After the first phrase of the movement was over, she horizontally waved her arms to cut the players off. A few giggles escaped from some of the players as they reflected on having pictures taken during rehearsal. "Good job guys, that sounded better," Ms. Exults smiled. "And I would like to thank Steph for the idea of 'capturing the moment' of playing," she grinned. She retrieved the camera and handed it to Steph, who was sitting in the first stand of the second violins.  
  
"Thank you," Steph showed appreciation. "This will be great for my photography project!"  
  
Ms. Exults widened her grin, "well, thank you for the interesting idea." Steph smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, that is enough of that song for today," the teacher decided. "Please turn to the other music I handed out, the one by Bizet," she ordered. While the orkestra did so, she talked a little about the piece. "This is the Menuetto from L'Arlesienne Suite No. 2," she started, "Bizet wrote it, but I was the one who arranged it for you all to play! A tangible reward of the effort that I put into this orkestra," she bragged. The minor speech she gave about arranging the piece proved to the students that 'Exults' was a fitting name for the boaster. "Anyways, there will be solos for the principal seats of the first violin, second violin, viola, and harp."  
  
"Yes! Victory for Zim! See who get the solo, Dib-worm?" Zim patted his chair, which was, in fact, the principal viola seat.  
  
Dib was about to protest, but Lynne spoke first. "Please," she firmly but peacefully implored, "please do not start this again."  
  
"Yay for you!" E.C. yelled, "you saved us about another ten minutes of our lives. Have some pixie stix!" she screeched. She threw some of the candy across the room at the violinist.  
  
"Nice throw," Steph commented.  
  
"Time to play!" Ms. Exults screamed. In two seconds, she appeared to be completely serene, and gently waved her arms to give the beat.  
  
KidK opened the song with a soothing introduction to the piece. She gracefully produced the tranquil notes, creating such a peaceful sound that the entire room seemed to calm. The sound of Zeir's violin flowed into the music, and the instrument seemed to sing the beautiful melody. Growing like water that developed drop by drop, Kami's music melted into the harmony. The sound was so heavenly; the orkestra was disappointed to break the peace with the overbearing forte part that they were about to play. The trio concluded their passage, and the orkestra played together in a powerful yet jaunty tune.  
  
Zim mischievously grinned as he realized his solo was coming. The spry part abruptly came to an end, and Zim carried the song to the next set of soloists. Zeir repeated the solo she first played, Zim accompanied the melody with a new and unique component, while KidK resumed to support the duet with her harmony. After an interesting minute, Zim had fumbled a few notes, but managed to stay together with Zeir. He uneasily softened and ended his solo, and Zeir quietly brought the song to a close with a mournful finish in the company of KidK's help.  
  
"Nice," Ms. Exults smiled. "Very beautiful," she commended Zeir, Kami, and KidK. "Well, Zim," she looked down at the boy from her position on the platform, "there is plenty of time to improve," she offered.  
  
"Zim did just fine!" Chaos defended.  
  
"Maybe, for a -violist-," Dib jeered.  
  
Zim opened his mouth to retort the human, but people were quickly learning how to avoid orkestra-wide arguments. "Rehearsal is over!" the teacher pointed a finger to the air. "Go away...now!"  
  
  
  
Geh, I think I may be moving too slowly with my story. By now, I had planned to have some really odd things happen in rehearsals, but so far there has only been introductions to players and music; and lots of bickering. I do not think this was as silly as the first two were, but this has more content, I do hope that balances things out. Well, maybe tomorrow will be a more peaceful day, with some of the fun that I have in store for the musicians ^_^  
  
I hope I described the music okay. I know the Menuetto may sound a bit sappy in words, but I have a recording of this song (which I played in!) and maybe there is a way I can put it somewhere and add a link. I sure hope that if you all hear the song you would agree that it is just incredibly lovely!  
  
If you wish to be a guest in the fic for a chapter, and are not already included or reviewed yet, there is a Questionnaire in the second chapter that you can use in the review. I cross my fingers in hopes that you all like this, or at least do not despise it! This has been an entertaining first fic for me to write ^_^  
  
Huggles for all! 


End file.
